


Titaned Teens

by KaterinaRiley



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, F/M, Implied Robin/Starfire, Multiverse, Teen Titans meet Titans (2018), idk i'm just feeling sad about no teen titans season 6, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Control Freak is up to his usual antics...well...okay maybe not so usual. The Teen Titans find themselves in a different universe, where they meet the other-thems. Most of them meet the other-thems. Poor Cyborg. And...poor Starfire? Who knows who Kory really is. (Not Kory.)--"You're…supposed to be…me?"Raven looked at the girl with slight distain. Not only was her doppelgänger a bit younger and lacked her usual attire, but she seemed…different. There was something off about her that Raven couldn't put a finger on yet.Still. At least she had a doppelgänger."What do you mean you don't have a Cyborg?" Cyborg shouted.





	Titaned Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 1 Episode 5 of Titans and sometime after season 2 of Teen Titans. Pretend Jason never came to help Dick and them during the fight with the weird, brainwashed Nuclear family.
> 
> I just finished bingewatching Teen Titans a few days ago but I couldn't get it off my mind no matter how hard I tried. Hopefully this will help. Enjoy!

 

"You're…supposed to be…me?"

Raven looked at the girl with slight distain. Not only was her doppelgänger a bit younger and lacked her usual attire, but she seemed…different. There was something off about her that Raven couldn't put a finger on yet.

Still. At least she had a doppelgänger.

"What do you  _mean_  you don't have a Cyborg?" Cyborg shouted. It was a bit over theatrical for Raven's tastes, but there was a touch of genuine sadness in his voice too too.

"Sorry, dude," Other-Beast Boy said, shrugging. "But back were I lived, we had another robot man. He was fully robot though, except his brain. His name was Cliff—"

"Oh, no," her Beast Boy interrupted. "That's gotta be Robot Man, from Doom Patrol. Sorry, Cy, but it doesn't seem like your dopey-ganger exists in this universe."

"Doppelgänger," both Robins corrected at the same time. They both leaned against the motel's desk, arms crossed with matching puzzled frowns. The only difference was that her Robin was much younger than other-Robin. And other-Robin had taken his mask off and changed into civilian clothes.

"Aw man." Cyborg sat down on one of the motel beds, head in his hands. "This sucks."

There hadn't exactly been much time for talking before, when Control Freak had somehow portaled them here, to this universe, where the other Titans were fighting some weird supervillain family, who were now tied up in the other motel room. And of course, it only took the Robins a matter of minutes to figure out what had happened.

"I think you are to be me," Starfire told the woman who'd shot fire out of her hands. "Your jewelry is that of a Tameranian."

"Tama-what?" the woman asked, confused. "My name's Kory and—what the hell are you doing?"

Starfire backed away the woman, Kory, abashed. "I am attempting to decipher if you are the human or not, and smelling your hair is one of the quickest ways to know. I apologize for, um, how do you say, 'getting in your biz-nez' without your permission."

"Close enough, Star." Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're not human?" Other-Robin asked, looking interested.

"Our Starfire's an alien," Robin explained.

Starfire lifted her finger. "From the planet Tamaran. Is that also your original home planet?"

Kory looked to the others from her universe. "I'm…I'm not actually sure," she admitted. "I don't have my memories."

"You don't have any memories? At all?" Starfire asked, distraught.

Raven took a step forward, arms open. "Perhaps, I can be of assistance."

But Kory had backed away. "Uh, no offense, girl, but I've seen what our Rachel—uh, Raven can do, and I don't want you anywhere near my mind."

She and her team looked toward other-Raven, Rachel, who seemed to shrink into herself.

"It's, uh, okay if you can't control your powers yet," Raven started, hesitantly. "Have you tried meditating?"

"Look," other-Robin said, stepping away from the desk. "We don't need your help. We just need to get you back to your own universe."

"And how do you expect us to do that, Dick?" other-Beast Boy said.

"Well—"

"Wait." Beast Boy's eyes were as round as sauces. "Robin…your real name…is  _Dick_?"

Robin didn't answer and Beast Boy burst into laughter. Cyborg joined in soon after and even Raven released a few chuckles too. The ones from this universe also seemed slightly amused.

"Oh my god, you're name is  _Dick_!" Beast Boy clutched his stomach his was laughing so hard.

"Why is this 'Dick' such a humorous name?" Starfire frowned. "Is it because it also can be in reference to the huamn male geni—"

"You're named after a fat, orange cat," Robin said quickly, his hand covering Starfire's mouth and his cheeks colored a deep red. "So, I wouldn't go around making fun of people's names,  _Garfield_."

"What's wrong with my name?" other-Beast Boy, who's also apparently named after the same comic strip, asked to Rachel. She shrugged.

"Yes, yes, my name's very amusing," other-Robin, Dick, said. "Now, let's focus on getting you kids back to your universe."

"We're gonna need to build another portal," Cyborg said. "Like the one Control Freak made."

"Think you can do it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg snorted. "Piece of cake."

"While you guys do that, I'm going to go talk to our guests over in the other room," Dick said. "Hope you don't mind."

"I'll join you. I have some questions too," Kory said, following him out the door.

Beast Boy whistled. "Robin, I didn't think it was possible, but you're somehow  _more_  serious and brooding in this universe."

Crossing his arms, Robin scowled. "I'm not  _brooding_."

"Sure you aren't, buddy," Cyborg said, tearing off the motel's paper pad. "Alright, here's what I need. Think you guys can handle it?"

"You are not joining us?" Starfire asked, looking at the list of items.

He shook his head. "No, I need to recharge my batteries. Somehow. I can't lose a charge in the middle of a fight."

"Do what's best for you," Robin said.

Beast Boy took the list from Starfire's hands. "Oh definitely, dude, no sweat! And with two canine noses, well get this stud in no time, right, Gar?"

Gar looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Canine? As in dog?"

"Uh. Duh."

"You can turn into a dog?" He shifted uncomfortably.

Beast Boy squinted. "Can't you?"

"I… Well, I can… I mean…"

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "What Gar's trying to say, is that he can only really transform into a tiger."

The Teen Titans looked at each other in confusion.

"Only a tiger?" Beast Boy asked. "Not an elephant or pterodactyl or dog?"

"You can turn into a pterodactyl?" Gar asked, his eyes wide.

Robin stepped forward, interrupting whatever Beast Boy was about to say. "It's okay, Gar. Beast Boy's been turning into animals for years. He's had a lot of practice. You'll get there one day, don't worry."

"You will too," Raven piped up, looking at Rachel. "Control your powers, I mean. Don't worry."

"But there's so much darkness inside me," Rachel said, almost scared.

"Yeah," Raven sighed. "That's our father, for you."

She stiffened, her jaw dropping slightly. "Father? You know your… _our_  father?"

"Uh…yes. You don't?" Raven looked at her team, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"No… I don't even know who my real mother is…"

The room fell silent as the weight of the differences between the two universes settled down each Titan's shoulder. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. What could be said without spoiling something important to the current universe.

Finally, Starfire spoke up. "Friends, I do not think it wise to share our knowledge. We should acquire the items Cyborg needs by ourselves. And…and perhaps what we have experienced will not be their truth. After all, this universe does not have a Cyborg. Whatever their path is, they must find it like we did, by themselves on their own time."

"Starfire's right," Robin said. "Let's just go get these materials. The sooner we're in our universe, the better. Titans, go!"

Opening the patio door, Beast Boy turned into a crow and flew out while Starfire jumped and soared into the sky.

"Whoa, she can fly?" Rachel asked.

"You can too. Technically," Raven replied.

"I  _can_?"

Gar was looking out the door, wide-eyed. "He didn't even take his clothes off! And he changed in like, a second!"

"You'll be able to do that too, one day," Cyborg said. "Now can you two help me find a super strong battery? Or some lightening?"

"Raven, let's go," Robin said.

"Right." She formed her soul-platform, just wide enough to fit her and Robin comfortably. As they lifted off and flew into the night, she heard Rachel and Gar's surprised gasps. Starfire might've been right about them not interfering, but when she got back, Raven told herself she'd teach Rachel at least  _one_ thing.

…Except she never got the chance.

As soon as the portal was finished, thanks to the help of Dick and Kory, the room door burst open and the weird supervillain family ran in, fists and baseball bats flying.

"Go! Quickly!" Dick shouted. "We got this!"

It wasn't like he gave them much of a choice. He shoved Robin towards the portal opening, who fell into Starfire, who fell into Beast Boy, who fell into Raven, who fell into Cyborg. As soon as they were on the other side, the portal closed. The original portal they'd been pushed through was broken, probably by Control Freak's doing, so they couldn't come back.

"Well," Robin started. "That was—"

"You came back?!" Control Freak shouted, pointing at them in horror. He fiddled with his controller. "This won't do! That's can't be! I'll just have too—"

Raven knocked him out with her soul-fists.

"What?" she asked when everyone looked at her. "It's been a long day. I just want some pizza."

"Wahoo! Pizza!" Beast Boy shouted, running towards the door.

Quickly, Robin grabbed the back of Beast Boy's suit. "Not until Control Freak is back behind bars."

He sighed dejectedly, but then a wicked smile stretched across his face. "Whatever you say… _Dick_."

Robin glowered.

"Robin, will we ever also see you without your mask?" Starfire asked, her cheeks a deeper orange than usual. "Other-Robin looked very nice without his on."

"He… He did?" Robin asked, pink coloring his cheeks.

"Gross." Beast Boy muttered. Louder he said, "Can we go get pizza now? I'm starving."

"And I need to actually charge my systems." Cyborg looked down at his arm. "I got a good electric kick back there, but nothing can replace my charging port."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, pizza. Charging. But  _after_ taking Control Freak to jail," Robing repeated, pointedly not looking at Starfire as he walked over to quickly tie up the villain before he could regain consciousness.

Beast Boy looked over at Control Freak's broken portal. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Oh, I do hope so!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together. "We barely got any time to do the chat with them."

"Me too. And maybe they'll have a Cyborg of their own, finally," Cyborg chipped in.

Raven thought back to Rachel. "I think it would be nice to see them again. Hopefully without the weird supervillain family though."

"Yeah, they were cree-pee," Beast Boy agreed. "I hate to see what other badies they have to face."

"They'll be fine," Robin said. "They're Titans. And Titans always win."

"Titans, go!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully, her fist pumped in the air.

The rest of the team looked at each other and smiled.

"Titans, go!"


End file.
